omni_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyōkō Ryū
Kyōkō (full name: Shodai-dai saikō "Kyōkō" Ryū ) he holds the Title of The MIDDLE, he is the First thing to exist before all and is one of the creators of reality. Kyōkō stands at 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Googolplexianth meters and 9,000,000 Googolplexianth metric tons is one of the biggest things to exist, he is also the largest monster being 900,000,000 meters and campared to the universe is more bigger. he is also a force of nature, neither being Good or Bad, Kyōkō is one of the most powerful,oldest,largest characters on the wiki Personality To humans they see Kyōkō as a God monster that destroys cities and sometimes help them to fight other monsters but in truth he is actually kind and caring mostly for his family and the other elder primordial gods and regrets killing Infinity and loves all but sometimes have to save everyone from the evil, mostly Kyōkō is a Dragon who is old and causes destruction when he is mad but he is really the being who created much of reality and existence along with some other gods Forms Humanoid Form Kyōkō's Humanoid form looks like a person in a cloak and wearing a bird mask but Eyes are glowing Red and the Mask is almost impossible to take off, as some people managed to see the face under the mask and it was Disastrous almost all of them Died only few lived to tell the tale of the Face under the Mask Pokémon Form In Pokémon it's called Sacred Grandfather Dragon God Pokémon. it's also classified as a PokéGod. it's appearance is a Dragon with horns, a tail multiple arms Ultimate Form Kyōkō''s Ultimate Form is his final form and is the End of all True Form Kyōkō's true form is his most powerful form due to giving him his invincibility and making him too powerful and this form is also the one form that Xarxes used to create all the only way for Xarxes to become this form is for him to wear his crown Relatives Hisui-Teki Power Level (True Form) Theorists Theriozed that. Kyōkō's Power Level is endless and will be confirmed however someone found it out and it was Infinity divided by Infinity times Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Infinity divided by Pi divided by Zero Squared otherwise known as Endless Power Abilities Immortality Kyōkō has mmortality and can't die Immortality Removal Kyōkō has the Ability to remove ones Immortality Omnipotence Kyōkō has Omnipotence Abilities Omnificence Kyōkō as Omnificence meaning he has all Creation abilities in his arsenal the abilities that come with this one are Almighty Object Manifestation and Omnireplication Omnifarious Kyōkō can Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. Omniarch Kyōkō is one of the Omniarchs that Rule all things Omnicompetence Kyōkō can Handle all situations or matters Hypercompetence Kyōkō is absolutely skilled in every possible field Omnilingualism Kyōkō can Decipher and speak any language Omnilock Kyōkō can exist outside of everything one ability from this is Freedom Omnipresence Kyōkō is everywhere looking at everyone Omniscience Kyōkō knows Everything and Sees all Some abilities are Absolute Senses and Enlightenment All-Out Attack This ability is a combination of all of the abilities making one Dangerous ability that can kill those even those who are immortal Godhood Granting Kyōkō is able to Grant Godhood to those Godhood Removal Kyōkō can remove Godhood from those Ultimate Omni-Creator Kyōkō is the Ultimate Omni-Creator due to him create all of the Boxes that contain the omniverses and Existence it's self Omni Existence Kyōkō is set to appear in Omni Existence, where he was defeated and killed by Waluigi, but he is regenerating Weapons Sword of the Omni Dragon Emperor The sword is Kyōkō's main weapon when he is in his true form and is also one of the strongest blades ever created Trivia Kyōkō stands at 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Googolplexianth meters tall so this means he is so tall he can mistakenly crush his foes sometimes He can only be deafeted if a person writes Kyōkō The MIDDLE 10 times on Black paper with a Pen that has Blood for ink Even Though Kyōkō has Omni abilities he does not use them a lot Category:MonstersCategory:GodsCategory:KaijuCategory:Kyodai KaijuCategory:Huge MonstersCategory:DragonsCategory:Ryū Family